The Life of a Working Girl
by studentnumber24601
Summary: You don't want a girlfriend, Jack, you want a mother.


disclaimer: Disney's, though they didn't give Sarah enough character to fill a thimble… :grumble: But at least I get to play with them.

_The Life of a Working Girl_

_(I used to see her all the time.)_

It's early spring. Not quite warm enough to be outside without a jacket, but warm enough that no one could stand to stay in the cramped tenement.

"So what is it, Sarah? Another guy?" Jack asks, leaning against the railing, trying to sound calmer than he feels.

"I told you, Jack." She sounds hurt, and gives him this _look_ like she can't decide if she'd rather kiss him or kick him off the fire escape. She doesn't do either, just walks over to stand next to him, turns away from him, and stares out at the city. "I told you," she repeats. "It's just my job."

"It ain't just a job," he insists, putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulls away from him. "You used ta have just a job, an' you used to have time for me."

"I still do," she says flatly.

"The hell you do." He finds a cigarette in his pocket and lights it, knowing that if nothing else, _this_ will make her look at him. And she does, in disgust, and plucks the cigarette from his hand. She drops it and crushes it under her foot.

"I hate it when you smoke," she says. "You know you got _David_ started? And Les—Les wants to _be_ you, Jack. You need to be more responsible."

"Don' you dare talk to me about responsible, Sarah, not when it comes to Les. I see him more than you do, an' you're his sister, Christ's sake."

"And don't _curse_ at me, Jack!" she ads, and turns away from him again. "You think I don't _know_ what I'm missing? I missed his birthday yesterday."

"I know you did. _I_ was there, remember? He wanted to wait up for you to get home, but Mama wouldn't—"

"She's not _your_ mother, Jack, she's _mine,_ don't _call_ her that."

"She told me to."

"She shouldn't have."

"Yeah, well, she did."

They don't say anything for another minute.

"So when are you finishing with this… project?" he asks.

"End of next week." She pulls the hair out of her eyes. "Mister Addison says that I'm doing a good job; he wants me for his next project, too."

"So you gonna take him up on it?" he asks, trying not to sound desperate.

"Do I have a choice? Papa still isn't working, _someone_ needs to pay the rent. It pays so much better than the sewing did…"

"David an' I take care of you, don't we?" he asks, turning to face her. He dares to put a hand over hers, and this time she doesn't pull away.

"It's not enough to feed five people—six with you—and rent and everything else."

"I take care of myself," he reminds her. "Your family doesn't need to."

"Jack," she sighs, "you practically live here now." Her voice breaks suddenly, like she's going to cry. "And it has… It's got _nothing_ to do with me."

"Whaddaya talking about, Sarah?" he asks, concerned. She's brought this up before, and he doesn't understand.

"I can't be what you need me to, Jack," she murmurs. "You don't love me, you never have."

"What?" he asks again. "Of course I do, Sarah. I love you—I've loved you for months now. I'm crazy about you. If I wasn't, why would I…" He trials off. "Why would I care so much that you ain't never around no more?"

"You _don't_ love me," she insists. "You love my family."

"Yeah," he agrees. "Your parents are great, your brothers—I mean, David's my best friend, an' Les is like a little brother."

"I know," she says. "I know, and I—Jack, you don't want a girlfriend, you want a mother." She reaches up and brushes the hair out of his eyes for him, and the light catches his locks. She smiles faintly; she loves his hair. The light catches her eyes, and he can see that she's trying not to cry.

"What're you talking about?" he asks again, confused.

"You want a family."

"Sure, someday."

"No, not… I don't mean you want to have kids, Jack. I mean, you want a mother and a father—you want people who love you, who'll take care of you."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's just… You love me, but you aren't _in_ love with me. You're a part of our family. That's all you want from me. You want to call my mother Mama, and for her to knit you a sweater when she finishes David's. You want what you didn't have growing up, Jack. You want _them._ You don't want _me._ I'm just… Convenient."

"That ain't true, Sarah," he says. "I love you—an' all this time, you never once said you love _me."_

She swallows hard. "What's the point?" she asks.

"You don't love me, do you." It's not even a question; he knows the answer.

"I wish I did, Jack. I used to… It was so exciting, last summer, back when I thought you stayed in New York to be with _me…_ But you didn't, did you?"

"I stayed for a lot of reasons."

"I wasn't one of them."

"Of course you was!" he insists. He doesn't know why she's being like this. "Sarah Jacobs, I _love_ you, an' I can't—I don't understand why you don't see that. Why you're always avoiding me. Like with work. You don't _need_ to spend all those hours at work."

"We really do need the money."

"But not _that_ bad." He sighs. "I just don't understand, Sarah. I do everything I can for you. I treat you real nice, I take you out whenever I can afford to, you know if I had the money to buy you nice things I would. What do I have to do to show you?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do. It's just the way things are." She swallows hard, still trying not to cry. "I wish they were different, but they're not."

"Are you leaving me, Sarah?" he asks. He's been waiting for it for weeks now, ever since she started working so much he never saw her anymore. He looks over at her, and she looks back. They look each other in the eye.

She stares as deep into his eyes as she can, trying to figure out what's behind them. Maybe she's wrong; maybe he _does_ love her. But maybe she's right, and some day he'll realize he doesn't love her and he'll just disappear. He'll break her heart, and her family's. Better not to risk it; better to end things now.

But he looks so sincere…

She'd really planned to end things that night, but staring into his eyes, her will crumbles. "No, Jack," she whispers. "I ain't leaving you."

He embraces her then, grateful to still be in her life; grateful to still be in her family. "I love you, Sarah," he promises.

"I love you too, Jack." She says it, she tries to believe it. Maybe someday, if she believes hard enough, it'll be true. Maybe someday they'll love each other enough to make things work, maybe he'll take her away from all of this, and they'll live happily ever after…

But for now, it's just early spring, and not warm enough to be outside without a jacket. She shivers. They head inside, into the apartment crowded by what remains, for now, at least, a six-person family.

fin

Look, Ma, no slash!

This partially was inspired by the song _Life of a Working Girl_ by Sloan, and partially inspired by an ex-boyfriend of mine… Um, don't ask. Also, because Sarah is easily the most ignored/hated character in the fandom and I thought she deserved… Well, _something,_ at least, since Disney really didn't give her any sort of personality. It would have been a better movie without the tacked-on romance, but it's there, _so…_ Blah blah blah canon fishcakes. Anyway.

I like the tone of this, though, if I do say so myself. It's a bit weird, but different than my usual. I'd love feedback on that. But I'd love feedback in general, being the attention whore that I am…

Meanwhile, happy Pesach/Easter/Spring, whichever you choose to celebrate. ;)

**Additional note, 5/5/05: The lyrics of the song used to be here, but FFnet has forbidden that and I don't want to disobey rules. If you're curious, email me or do a Google search for them. It's worth it. :)**


End file.
